


With A Light To Call Her Home

by Dirthabro



Series: Tiid-Ahraan [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Nervousness, Sharing a Bed, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthabro/pseuds/Dirthabro
Summary: When the Dragonborn and the Hero of Kvatch stop for the evening, they find out the inn only has one room. With one bed. And a blizzard on the way. What a predicament indeed.





	With A Light To Call Her Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuraiOtter82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiOtter82/gifts).



> x My Dragonborn and your Hero of Kvatch make a damn good pair. Thank you for tolerating memes LMAO.

Vereya put the satchel of coins on the counter, giving a nod to the bartender over the sound of jeering and laughter. “Two rooms, please.”

“Sorry lass - inn’s only got one room open.”

She scowled briefly as the barmaid bumped into her. “How many beds?”

“Just the one, take it or leave it. Mages say a storm’s comin’ from the sea and won’t leave til day after. Guarantee you every other inn’s filled too with folks trying to get out of the storm.”

“Fine.” She dug out the proper number of septims and passed them to the man, who in turn gestured to the stairs. 

“Last one on the left.”

Vereya looked out across the inn for the tall cloaked figure of Cas. She could see the other lingering in the shadow of the doorway, catching her eye and nodding towards the stairs. She strode through the people, and Vereya climbed up them without looking back. 

"Only one room left in the inn." She could see Cas walking beside her now. "And the storm will hit the land by daybreak."

"We've survived worse. I recall several dragon fights where both of us almost died."

"Fair." She twisted the knob to their shelter - a small room with wooden slot bed and a wardrobe. She slung off her traveling pack and shield, stretching as the weight was lifted from her shoulders. 

Cas was taking off her own traveling gear, earning a sneaking glance from Vereya. She often disrobed herself in darkness - never in the dim comfort of an inn. And even if she did, she had never seen it first hand. 

She quickly glanced away, working on the straps of her armor with a newfound anxiety. Her boots were the easiest to step out of - as were her gauntlets - but the struggle came to her chestplate. 

"Cas - need help," she grunted as she tried to reach them on her own to no avail. A few moments later she felt cold hands pushing away her own, unbuckling the straps for her. She caught the plating when they were loose enough to fall off. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Vereya had to pause at the tone of voice, giving herself a little shake and putting all of her equipment to the side of her room and changing into some of the lighter, softer clothing she had taken to for sleep. The chill whispered over her mostly bare skin as she went to her pack and took out one of the bundle of furs, unfurling it and wrapping it around herself and moving to sit on the bed. 

Cas was still undoing her robes, and she tried to not watch the other too closely - although with the glances and smiles, she imagined Cas didn't mind them. She did her best to return them, casting away her eyes to the door and her own hands. 

They were close - undeniably so with the way they were at odds with morals, magicks, and even the fact she was Templar while Cas was a vampire. Opposites, but she was inevitably drawn to the cool embrace of the woman who found her in the cave. They had fought, been victorious, and were companions to such a point Vereya honestly had difficulty thinking what would come next after they slew Alduin. 

The weight on the bed shifted, and she hazarded a glance to where Cas was watching her with glinting eyes in the candlelight. She had her own sleeping robes done up tight - she had made commentary before as to how stuffy they looked.

"Someone's quiet."

"Yea. Long journey."

"Mm." Cas leaned over, expertly placing a kiss on her neck. The sensation of those lips where times before she had permitted the other to feed, now gentle. She tried not to seem as jumpy as she was, clenching her hands under the furs. “Hope you don’t mind sharing the bed then.”

Never had she anticipated survival beyond the War of Three Banners, let alone being cast adrift in the seas of time at the will of Auri-El. 

Cas’ hand found her knee, a comforting weight. She never anticipated her.

She let open part of the fur, daring an open invitation to the other. She could feel the cold chill of her moving closer, next to her, occupying the same space. Her heart jumped into her throat, apprehension and wonder clutting her head. Those lips on her neck, insistent and yet restrained as they fluttered like butterflies on her skin. 

“Shame,” she heard the other mutter. “Forgot to go by an alchemist."

"Can't imagine why you're remembering now."

She could feel a hum from Cas, one of those cold hands catching her elbow and running over the length of her arm. "No reason."

Her pulse jumped, heart hammering. The chill met her collarbone, tilting her own head up to exhale a wordless prayer. 

“You okay?”

“Yea,” she stared at the ceiling, counting the wooden beams. “Just, ah…”

“Nervous?”

“Maybe.”

“I can stop,” Cas tilted Vereya’s head down, thumb on her chin. “If you want me to, just say it.” 

“No,” she responded quickly. She tried to look at the other square in the face, choosing to avert her eyes over her shoulder. “I’m just… not very experienced. Ask me to summon the will of Auri-El and I could manage it, but…” She let out a short, breathless laugh. “Never been bedded.” 

Cas snorted, grinning cheekily at the other. “Well, when you put it like that... “

“I can take down an army of undead with my fist.” She scowled as heat rose to her face. “Have I spent the night with another? No.”

“Not even after a few rounds in the tavern?”

“Y’ffre no,” she tossed her head briefly, running her thumb over her knuckles. “I just… haven’t. Never. I’m over fifty and all of my life has been spent _fighting._ ”

“As opposed to those ritualistic, cannibalizing orgies I hear the Bosmer partake in.”

She couldn’t help a dry laugh. “And vampires don’t have those?”

“Mm, we might. I’ve never seen one though.”

Vereya grunted an acknowledgement, looking down between them where her arm was being caressed and the shot of emotion that was sent through her at the touch. “I trust you.”

Cas said nothing, leaning to press a tender kiss to her shoulder. Vereya’s free hand wove around the shoulders of the other, slinging itself around her neck.

“I trust you, a _lot._ ” It sounded more like a reassurance to herself. “And I want…”

Her words died off, shaking her head a little. A small smile tugged at her lips in a betrayal. “Divines, don’t make me beg to be bed by you.”

“You don’t have to beg,” Cas responded simply, cupping the side of her face with a cold hand. “Just say the word.”

She leaned in, pressing a kiss against the other’s lips and breathing. Nervous, scared, wanting - they all blended together at this moment. “Please.”

The hand that was at her jaw moved to hold the back of her neck, drawing her in for another kiss. It was slow. Simple. One that had been gifted rather than stolen. She could feel those ruby eyes raking over in the desire for more. 

She leaned into Cas, drawing her arm tighter around the other’s shoulders. Another kiss. She tried not to let her trembling hands betray her, but with the way the hand looped back up her arm and down again had her head spinning. Vereya’s own free hand reached for her, for where the clasps of the others clothing mocked her. 

She could feel the pinch of the other’s fangs as they grazed her lips, beckoning her. She let out a little gasp, closing her eyes to lean up and into the embrace of the other, throwing a leg under her for support. An equally cold tongue darted across her lips, much to her own surprise as she let the other lead on.

The hand around her arm danced over to her stomach, pushing past the thin threads of her top and smoothing over the curve of her breast. She wanted to moan out and betray herself, but was cut off as Cas moved her tongue against her own. She wanted, wanted, wanted.

The first button was undone on Cas’ top, followed by a second and third. The other had taken to winding her fingers through her hair, undoing the war bun that kept her hair pinned out of the way. It tumbled over her shoulders, falling gracelessly and without abandon as the hand then moved lower over her back. 

She was eased down onto their bed, letting out a grunt as one of her fangs nicked her tongue and she felt the taste of sweet iron in her mouth. Cas let out her own little noise, fervently pressing into the other, the hand on her breast squeezing and showering affection. Her head was spinning as it met soft furs.

She would be devoured by this woman. 

Her hips were cupped and lifted with a strong arm, matched by Cas’ own pelvis as she settled between the other’s legs. Still she leaned over her, the hand moving down now to rake across her stomach and ribs. Testing the waters. 

Vereya pulled her head back into the furs as her lungs screamed for air, much to the other’s protest at the groan she let out. She could feel Cas’ hand grasp and hold onto her hip, nails biting into the skin.

“Sorry,” came the sheepish apology. She wiped the back of her hand with her mouth, a small glimmer of red shining in the light. “Forgot.”

“Mm.” She looked up to Cas and those pools that seemed to see more than they let on. “I’ll forgive you.”

The other leaned down and pressed a much softer kiss to her temple, causing her breath to catch. She then leaned up, the fur falling from her shoulders as she peeled off her top. It took much of Vereya’s will not to simply stare at the woman above her, chest bare and marred with pale scars on even paler skin. She swallowed, hesitant to reach up and touch the other.

“You know I don’t bite unless you ask me to,” came the purr. 

“You’ve made that obvious,” she muttered as the color rose to her cheeks once more. Her hand ran up the swell of the other’s breast, being caught by the other and held against her - a tender gesture, guiding her hand. The other found a place on Cas’ hip, thumbing at the small dip there. She looked up to where the other woman was smiling. “What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?” She could see the glint of her barred fangs in the light. “We’ve all the time in the world.”

Her heart spoke for her before she could think. “I want you.”

“Well, that can be arranged, thought you might have to be taught.” Cas grabbed her other hand and cupped her other breast with it, squeezing both of Vereya’s hands now with her own. A thrum of pleasure shot through her, at the thought of her - at the *sight* of her. She could feel her nipples harden beneath her palms, smoothing a thumb over it one in a mild wonder. Cas quivered, giving a slow grind of her hips into the other’s. Rocking them against one another. 

She let her hands be moved lower, wandering over and tracing the lines of her ribs, drinking in the look of her with a tilted head and mysticism about her. 

Cas blew a puff of air, settling the hands at her hips. Vereya imagined if she could, she’d be flushed as much as she felt. “Your hands feel nice.”

“Thanks.” She hazarded a shy smile. “Your skin’s soft.”

“It’s the immortality and lack of sun.” Cas leaned down, kissing her cheek and running the back of her hand over her thin top. “Does wonders.”

She let out a laugh at that, obscure as it was. “I’ll take note of that.”

“Mm.” She ground out her hips against her again, both of her hands now going for Vereya’s chest. She could feel those cold fingers snaking up, palming at her breasts and earning a gasp from her. She shut her eyes, worrying her lip in a need. A lazy kiss from the other caused her heart to tremble.

“Cas--” She breathed. A pair of deft fingers plucked one of her nipples like a bowstring. She wanted to cry out but the noise was swallowed by the mouth of her. She was a woman filled with want, teased and adored at the same time.

The Imperial leaned back for good, trailing kisses all the way down from her neck and collarbone - over her stomach and hips. Vereya attempted to grind against the other, only for her hips to be lifted and to be met with a smile that lit up her eyes. She grabbed the waist of her breeches and gave a single tug, removing them efforlessly. 

“Hold on,” she said suddenly, earning a brow raise from Vereya. Her legs were slid onto either side of her and Cas’ cool hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her up and on top of her. She wanted to say something - protest maybe - but was cut short as she looked down to see a smug Cas. 

“What are you--”

“Shh,” she dragged her hips closer to her. She squirmed into place, settling with Vereya’s thighs on either side of her head. “You’ll want to save those words.”

She swallowed. Cas put a hand on her waist and pulled her hips down to where Vereya could feel the cool of her face pressed ever so slightly against her folds. Her free hand moved to press against the wall while the other rested against her leg for stability.

A cold swipe of Cas’ inquiring tongue had shivers going up her spine. This was different - this intimacy, this setting, this person. All new experiences, and she could hardly handle even the start to being shown more. She could feel Cas’ lips press against her own, chills skimming down her legs. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Vereya couldn’t help but jerk forward as Cas ran her tongue over her clit. She could feel the satisfied hum of the other as she did it again, this time letting out a choked whimper. 

The hand on her waist snaked down, grabbing her bottom and giving it a playful smack. Now she let out a cry. Cas said something - she felt the mumble but none of the words made any sense. The hand trailed lower before it skimmed her folds and she pressed a teasing finger into her. Vereya tilted her head back, closing her eyes to where she could barely make out the direction and number of the wooden beams above her. 

It was some kind of wonder how she came to this. The motions of her lover under her blurred into one, in and out, sending rise after rise of pleasure blending at her core and through her legs. She couldn’t help a twitch at every motion, a sigh and belated breath as she fell into time with the other. It was sinful - beyond her own thoughts of victories and other idle pleasures.

Vereya moaned into the room. She heard a grunt below her and felt a jerk as she thrust into her with another finger, springing a new spark into her. 

“Cas!” She ground down onto her face, curling her toes in a bid to hold on. She could feel the other’s tongue wrap around her clit, tantalizing slow yet too fast at the same time. She felt her curve those fingers deep inside of her, causing her back to arch and for her hand to ball up into a fist and for her to dig her own fingers into her leg. “Oh _Divines_ \--”

That damned mouth and those hands of her’s would be the end of her. Tension coiled in her legs as she ground down on her face again, her head swinging down to look at the focused face of Cas. The sheer thought of her, doing such _things_ to her--

She let out a broken cry, her legs aching as she let herself unwind, hearing her heart echo in her ears. It bled from her freely, all of her pleasure being wrung dry from her as Cas let into her. 

The heat left her body cold. The stimulation from the other slowed, until ultimately she was left to catch her breath. The entirety of Nirn felt still from the small room in a backwater inn, with no man nor mer any the wiser that two heroes shared this moment in existence and time.

She didn’t realise for a few moments that Cas was looking up at her with adoring eyes, her cheek pressed against her thigh. 

“You’re flushed.” The lights danced shadows over her face.

“Wonder why,” she breathed out. Her legs felt like sap, now starting to ache both from her own hand and the position. “Can’t think of a reason.”

“It’s beyond me.” The cool skin of Cas’ arms creeped along her backside, scooping her up just enough for Cas to lean up from under the other. “Maybe a chill.”

She cupped the arm of the other, leaning in to rest her forehead against her shoulder as an arm wrapped around her to draw her close. For such intensity and immediate change from one extreme to the other, she was already waning. Soft emotions bubbled in her chest like a hot brew as she nestled into the other’s cold neck. “Shame, and we’d just gotten out of the weather.”

A free hand ran through her hair, weaving through the strands. It lulled her into a sense of security she had yet to be afforded for weeks. “Go to sleep, Ver.”

She had no small comment, no affection as she drifted into the void with a smile on her face and her lover’s hand near her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first solid attempt at writing any Elder Scrolls fanfic. I might write more for this, but for now please enjoy my Dragonborn (Vereya of the Hunt) and my good friend's Hero of Kvatch (Cassiopeia Varro)! Their relationship was born from several failed and successful attempts at getting Skyrim Together working.
> 
> Should be updating FiGG later today, and Frayed Red sometime this weekend! Kudoses are always appreciated, and comments keep me inspired!


End file.
